We will continue to look at nucleosome spacing and proteins associated with meiotic chromatin in yeast. We will look on polyacrylamide gels for unique HMG proteins found associated only with chromatin in cells blocked at pachytine (our definition of meiotic chromatin). We will use Southern blots to determine whether reported genes, such as those for rRNA, are amplified during meiosis, as is the case in Xenopus, or whether they are found extrachromosomally, as in Physarum. To do this last experiment we will isolate extra chromosomal DNa using 2 microns circles as markers and ask whether any DNA in that fraction is complementary to a nick-translated rDNA. We will use ethidium bromide binding to probe histone-DNA binding to see whether the associations are as tight as they are in vegetative cells.